Jak and Daxter: The televison series
'''Jak and Daxter: The televison series '''is based of the Jak and Daxter games. It is like a spin off to Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters, weapons, Major locations Season 1 stuff Characters *Jak *Daxter *Bird Lady *Blue Sage *Boggy Billy *Explorer *Farmer Zeb *Fisherman Ollie *Gambler *Seddy Mentary *Gol Acheron *Gordy *Keira Hagai *Klaww *Mayor Manac *Maia Acheron *Red Sage *Samos Hagai *Sculptor *Warrior *Willard *Yellow Sage Designs Items *Power Cells - The main sorce to allow the user to proceed and stronger. They are small and circular, orbited by 4 outer spheres, and a 5th inner one, making them look like a enlarged atom. They are obtained by various tasks in the season. *Precursor Orb - Egg like objects that float slightly above the ground in uncharted areas. They are used as currency throughout the world, allowing the holder to buy power cells in the course of the season. *Scout Flies - Small fly-like creatures captured in red and silver boxes that are found in each area. Collecting all seven of them in each area get Jak a power cell. *Eco - May show up in vents and floating spheres. Different eco made jak do different feats. Includes Green Eco, Blue Eco, Yellow Eco, and Red Eco. Locations *Geyser Rock *Sandover Village *Sentinel Beach *Forbidden Jungle *Misty Island *Fire Canyon *Rock Village *Precursor Basin *Lost Precursor City *Boggy Swamp *Mountain Pass *Volcanic Crater *Spider Cave *Snowy Mountain *Lava Tube *Gol and Maia's Citadel Travel *On foot *Transport Gate *Transport Transportation *A-Grav Zoomer *Flut Flut *Ollie's boat Games *Fishing *Rat shooting *Zoomer race Boxes *Normal chests *Strong chests *Red boxes *Dark Eco boxes Enemies (Lurkers) *Shark *Soldier *Sand Crab *Sand Snake *Hound *Tree Viper *Jungle Toad *River Piranha *Spiny Bug *Bone Armor Lurker *Quicksand Lurker *Winged Devil *Spiny Dragon *Duo Lurkers *Spinner Blades *Berserker *Swamp Rat *Swamp Frog *Swamp Bat *Scout Flyer *Snow Soldier *Frozen Thorn *Snow Jumper *Glacier Trooper *Mother Spider *Spider Hatchling *Centipede *Drill Soldier *Jumper Lurker Vehicles *Battering Ram *Scout Glider *Lurker Ship *Balloon Lurker *Trapeze Balloon *Zeppelin The Big Guys *Dark Eco Plant found in the Forbidden Jungle *Klaww found in mountain pass *Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot Found in their citadel, trying to open a Dark Eco Silo. Season 2 Stuff Season 2 Characters *Jak *Daxter *Barmaid *Baron Praxis *Concierge *Count Veger *Erol *Kaeden *Lumberjack *Metal Kaeden *Miner *Osmo Drawers *Taryn *Tik *Ximon Drawers Designs Dream Mode Items *Spray Gun Ammo *Health Packs *Precursor Orb Locations *Industrial Section *Port *Haven Palace *Brewery *Construction Site * Distillery *Osmo's Extermination Shop *Fish Cannery *Krimzon Guard Fortress *Tanker (Location) *Westside Hotel *Breezy Valley *Emerald Isle *Lumber Mill *Strip Mine *Transit System Enemies (Metal Bugs) *Drifter *Flanker *Kaeden *Metal Kaeden *Metal Back *Metal Creeper *Metal Klaw *Metal Slug *Plant Eater *Slasher *Spawner The Big Guys *The Hive Queens *Elite Metal Bug *Kaeden *Metal Kaeden *Farmer Zeb *Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot Weapons *Electric Bug Swatter *Spray Gun *Spray Hover *Flamethrower Attachment *Ultrasonic Attachment Episodes Season 1 #Geysers and Eco #Helping Hands #Forbidden Areas Part 1:Open the Temple #Forbidden Areas Part 2:Gone Fishing #Burning Canyon #Rock Village War part 1:Find the Warrior #Rock Village War part 2: Jak & Daxter vs. the Giant boulder throwing Lurker #Cure some plants #Underwater City of Not So Atlantis part1: Open with Lurkers #Underwater City of Not So Atlantis part 2: Halfway from the surface #Swampy Bogs #Jak and Daxter vs. Klaww #Crater of Lava #Scary Spiders #Destroy the Lurker Base! #A-Grav Adventure #Final Battle: Jak and Daxter vs. Gol and Maia Acheron Season 2 Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Game Adaptions